Tamper Not With The Past
by mustangsgoroar
Summary: okay uh this was written like 4 years ago...heh needless to say 'it sucks.' i have no time to do anything so i'm trying my hardest to make time to work on this and repost my supernatural story. sorry for this suckie story! :
1. Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jax asked nervously looking around behind us. The

caves were a perfect place to transport ourselves; Wyatt's powers couldn't find us here.

Or so I thought.

"I have to," I looked behind us also, "Chris has no idea of what he's done."

My older brother, Chris, had sent himself into the past to try and fix our world as

we know it today. He had just barely escaped our older brother's wrath. My boyfriend

and I had fled Wyatt when we'd found out he planned on killing us. Our world had

changed as soon as Chris had left. Wyatt now had the entire underworld doing his

bidding. It's not easy trying to hide when you have every demon and fiend out to get

you.

"We better do this quick then," Jax said shaking his leather sleeves down. His

pale green eyes glittered as he smirked at me. His eyes bore into mine; they were so deep

and mysterious. I got lost in them every time he looked at me.

Shouts and noises came from behind us, breaking our gaze. I heard one voice in

particular . . . it was Wyatt.

"Find them and bring them to me! No one is to kill them!"

Jax and I simultaneously took off down one of the side caverns. We ran as fast as

we could. My quick sprint got me in front of Jax.

"Say the spell! Maybe the portal will open and we can just jump through it!" Jax

called from behind me. My hands went immediately to my pockets . . . nothing. I had

started running so fast that I hadn't realized I dropped the paper that the spell was written

on.

"Shit!" I cursed as I spun around nearly making Jax run into me.

"What!"

"I don't have it!"

More shouts came from behind Jax. "This way!"

"Run, just go!" he shoved me forward again. "Make it up!"

I struggled to think of what the paper had said, but I couldn't remember; I had to

improvise. "Um . . . Great Halliwells hear us now . . . Help us to find Chris somehow . . .

Transport us from present to past . . ." I racked my brain as we ran through the curves of

the cave. The demons were right on us now. "I can't think!"

"Uh . . . In hopes that this nightmare will not last!" Jax yelled as energy balls

whizzed past our heads. "Now say it together!"

We repeated the spell in unison. The ground immediately fell away from our feet,

the caverns turned into a green swirl as we spiraled downward in the dizzying

atmosphere.

"Where are they!" Wyatt's eyes were mad with fury.

"Th-they went through a portal, sir." The demon responded.

Wyatt did a mere flick of his had and the demon exploded into flames and vanished. "Make

sure they don't get to Chris." He motioned to two of his darklighters, who nodded and

stepped through a portal of their own.

Wyatt turned to a pool of what looked like water. A sly grin crept across his face. In the

pool's reflection was an image of Cassidy and Jax spinning in a portal.


	2. Chapter Two

It seemed like forever that he'd been spiraling in the portal. Out of nowhere, the portal

suddenly opened and Jax was thrown headlong onto solid pavement. Luckily, in mid-fall

he tucked his head and tuned so that he landed on his back.

"Oh . . . that's ganna leave a mark," Jax groaned, trying to get his breath back. "You

okay Cass?"

There was no response. He looked around him as he hoisted himself to his feet. There

was nothing but a littered dead-end alley around him.

"Wyatt, you bastard." Jax had figured out what had happened. Wyatt had interfered

with the portal so that Cassidy and Jax would get separated.

"Cassie, where are you?" He asked as he clutched the triad emblem on the chain around

his neck. The charm gave off a little energy, telling him that Cassidy was near, but too far

away to search for on his own. Knowing Wyatt, he probably already sent some

darklighters after them. Jax had to find Chris or Leo . . . and fast.

"Leo, I can't stand you just orbing out all the time!" Piper walked behind Leo down the

stairs. They had just finished checking on Wyatt, when Leo mentioned that he had to

leave.

"Piper, I'm sorry. You know the elders-" Leo was cut off as a whitelighter orbed in at

the bottom of the stairs. It was a teenager.

"Leo! Thank God I found you!" A brief look of relief came over the boy's face, then

quickly went back to fear.

"Jaxon?" Leo's eyes were wide with shock. "You were killed-"

"Yeah, long story. I'll explain later. I need to find Cassie " Jax began, but Chris walked

around the corner.

Chris glanced at Jax, then realizing who it was he nearly choked on his soda. "What the

hell are you doing here!" He wiped off the soda from his chin.

"Later okay! The portal skrewed up, and Cassidy and I got separated! I can only sense

her a little to know that she's somewhere in San Francisco."

"That really narrows it down. Why not call for her?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing." Jax ignored the comment, but glared at Chris anyway. "I risked my

life orbing here."

"I'm not following." Piper commented.

"Several powerful darklighters followed us through the portal."

Blue swirls surrounded my body as I was transported by the portal. Without warning,

the portal opened and I was flung onto the pavement.

Slowly getting to my feet I looked around me. "Jax?" I asked.

No answer. I was in an alley way, a real run down alley.

"Damn, you Wyatt."

I knew Wyatt had to have sent darklighters after me so I couldn't orb, it would only

draw them to my location.

I tried to sense Jax, but I only caught a hint of his presence.

Black orbs gathered several feet in front of me, forming into a darklighter. Immediately I

conjured an energy ball and hurled it towards him.

He merely waved his hand and it flew into the pavement. Bursting with a loud crack.

"Have you whitelighters forgotten how powerful we've become?" He smirked. "How

weak you've become?"

I went to orb out, but he was too quick for me. His arrow pierced below my ribs in mid-

orb. Pounding jolts enveloped my body. I couldn't move.

The darklighter disappeared, his job was done.

Poison penetrated my body as I collapsed to the ground. I writhed in pain. I cried out in

agony. "Chris!"


	3. Chapter Three

"What!" Chris yelled. "You let those darklighters follow!" He grabbed the collar of

Jax's leather jacket.

"If you hadn't skrewed up, we never would've had to come here in the first place!" Jax

pushed Chris off of him.

"I'm not the one who put Cassidy in danger by coming here!" Chris lunged at Jax

knocking them both to the floor.

"Guys! Hey, that's enough!" Leo tried to get Chris off of Jax. No sooner had Leo

moved toward them, Chris was thrown backwards. He hit the floor and slid to the other

end of the entryway.

"Wow." Piper said.

Jax slowly stood up and looked to where Chris had landed. Chris' eyes met his.

"You son of a-" Chris began but a sudden wave of pain overcame him. He grimaced as

white hot pain stabbed at his midsection. He fell back down to the floor. A horrific cry of

agony ripped through his mind screaming his name.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Piper yelled staring in shock at Chris.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jax was as shocked as she was.

Chris groaned, "Cassie!" He orbed out letting her cry lead him to his sister.

"Oh God." Jax orbed out also, following Chris.

I writhed as sharp pain tore up my spine. My eyes saw little as the world around me

grew ever dimmer. I could feel myself slipping away. I desperately tried to hang on but

the poison was so strong. I saw a glimmer of white appear next to me . . . then, my

world went dark.


	4. Chapter Four

ok I didn't use Cassidy's POV cuz she's kinda unconscious and can't really tell the story. You get what I mean.>

"Are you as confused as I am?" Piper asked Leo as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Not really." Leo didn't make eye contact with her. He kept staring at the spot where

Jaxhad orbed out. He couldn't believe what he had seen. _How could Jax have _

_survived __that?_ Leo thought.

Piper, seeing the expression on his face, began to speak. "Wait . . . earlier when Jax, or

whatever his name is, orbed in. You knew him. You started to say something . . . about

him being killed."

Leo looked at his wife. How could he explain something he doesn't even understand?

"I have to go." He needed to find out what was going on.

"You can't go _now_!" Piper exclaimed at him. "Just where do you plan on going! Did

you not see what just happened?" She motioned in front of them.

"Piper . . . I have to." He paused. "Call for me if they get back before I do."

With that Leo orbed out.

Piper threw her hands us. "I give up!"

Chris and Jax orbed into an alley only to find Cassidy collapsed on the ground.

"Cassidy!" Chris went to her side. She didn't respond. Her shallow breathing was his

only answer. "She's still alive. But not for long."

"We have to get her back to Leo." Jax looked around uneasily, something caught his

eye. "Jeez!" Jax ducked quickly as a fireball flew over him and exploded into the brick

wall. "Damn!" He hurled energy balls at the attacking demons. "Get her out of here!"

Jax yelled at Chris.

Chris took her up in his arms. "What about you!" Chris stepped behind Jax as more

fireballs were flung at them.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Jax sharply waved his arm at the demons. They immediately

slammed into the building next to them. Jax glanced behind him. "GO!"

Chris orbed out of the alley leaving Jax to fend for himself.

The two remaining demons disintegrated as soon as Jax's energy balls hit them. "That

wasn't so bad." Jax looked down the alley. "What's next, Wyatt!" Jax yelled up at the

sky. As soon as Jax said that, a darklighter stepped around the corner of one of the

buildings. An evil smile on his face as he raised his crossbow.

"Shit!" Jax orbed out a split second before the arrow came at him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

There is some language in this chap but not much

Leo orbed up to the elders.

"Good . . . we've been needing to talk to you,"

"I want some answers first." He strode towards them. "How the hell is Jax still

alive?"

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Leo barked. "He died in my arms 20 years ago! Now you tell me how

in God's name did he orb right in front of me, looking like he hasn't aged a day!"

The one elder sighed. "It's rather complicated to explain-"

"I don't care how fucking complicated it is. I need to know what happened to my

friend!"

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves!"

"IT HAS BEEN 20 FUCKING YEARS! Why the hell didn't you tell me he was

alive!"

( still not in Cassie's POV cuz she's still out )

Chris orbed into the manor, Cassidy limp in his arms. "Leo!" He was almost in

tears. He walked over to the couch just as Piper came into the room. Chris

gently laid Cassidy on the couch, his hands were shaking violently. Piper's eyes

went to the arrow in Cassidy's stomach.

"Oh my god,"

Jax orbed in beside Piper. He saw that Leo wasn't there yet. "Where the hell's

Leo?" He was almost in tears also. Jax walked over to the couch. "Arrow," he

choked. The arrow shimmered out of Cassidy and then floated above Jax's open

hand. He glared at it, and in a puff of smoke it disappeared.

"Why did you destroy it? We can't track the darklighter now." Piper said quietly.

Jax turned to her, pure agony in his eyes. "I already know where he is. And

there's no way of getting to him now."

She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't understand, but he looked away.

He couldn't explain now.

Chris looked up at Piper, tears building up in his eyes. "Why isn't he coming!"

"LEO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jax yelled up at the ceiling through his

choked up throat.

Leo heard the screams. He still wanted his answers though. The elders were

reluctant to tell him anything. He glared at them as he orbed out.

Just when Chris was beginning to think that Leo wasn't going to come, white orbs formed next to

Piper. Chris was relieved a little, but he didn't know if he should be grateful that Leo came or

hate him for taking so long.

Leo appeared and could immediately feel the pain in the room. The emotions were so strong that

they almost knocked him over. His eyes went right to the couch where Chris huddled over a

teenage girl. Chris's bloodshot eyes met his. Leo didn't wait for Chris to say anything, he knew

by his gaze what he had to do. Leo hurried over and knelt by the girl. Chris backed to give him

some room, as Leo put his hands over Cassidy.

Okay, there's a lot of POV switches in this part. The extra space between paragraphs is not a scene switch it's a POV switch. Try to follow, if you can't – let me know by email ( mustangsgoroar then and I will work extra hard to fix everything. Sorry if it causes confusion.

My strength was gone . . . My soul was giving up . . . I was fading . . . _Chris, I'm sorry . . . _

A golden glow enveloped me as a warming sensation came over my body. The pain was

subsiding. _What is this?_ Suddenly a burst of energy surged through me. My eyes shot open as I

gasped in a deep breath.

The world was a blur as I quickly sat up and tried to look around. I couldn't tell where I was at

first, but everything gradually came into focus as I was immediately pulled into an immense

embrace. I knew this hug. It was that older brother protective kind. The ones you feel

completely safe in. It was Chris.

"Chris!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He held me for several moments before he

spoke.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He whispered in my ear. I could tell he had been crying.

"I'm sorry." I drew away from him, looking at the face I'd missed so much. It was rough trying to

keep two steps ahead of Wyatt without Chris there.

I happened to glance past him and saw the other people in the room also. I looked back at Chris.

**_We'll talk later. Don't mention anything. _**Chris sent me in his thoughts. That was one power

we were glad we had. Chris and I had discovered that we were able to send thoughts to each

other when we were younger. It came in real good use having to out smart our older brother.

Which happened quiet often.

_**Its really bad, Chris. **_

**_Later! Leo's about to explode. _**He shot as he looked to Leo and Jax.

Jax knew Cassidy was going to be okay. As soon as Leo had healed her he knew she was fine.

It's not that he didn't want to make sure she was, its just now wasn't the time for a boyfriend-

girlfriend moment with Leo and Piper there.

He could feel Leo's eyes on him. He took his eyes off of Cassie and looked over to Leo. He

immediately saw all the hurt and confusion in his friend's eyes. ". . . Leo –"

"How?" Leo cut him off. "Y-you were torn up." Leo just now noticed the scar across Jax's face;

running from the left of his forehead, through his eyebrow and down his other cheek.

Jax saw him eying the scar. He sighed as he removed his black t-shirt.

Gasps echoed from Piper and Leo.


End file.
